Meu amor por você,minha perdição Parte II
by Sophie-sama
Summary: nome original:Meu amor por você, minha perdição- o retorno de sesshoumaru./sinopse:uma obcessão que ia além da morte não acabaria, sesshoumaru possuí uma aliada, e agora fará de tudo para ter de volta kagome, que está nos braços de seu irmão. sess/rin.
1. o retorno

_voltei._

_com a continuação de MEU AMOR POR VOCÊ, MINHA PERDIÇÃO._

_agora MEU AMOR POR VOCÊ, MINHA PERDIÇÃO PARTE II - O RETORNO DE SESSHOUMARU._

_a obcessão não acabou..._

* * *

Já se fazia alguns dias desde que sesshoumaru havia revivido e este ficava trancado em uma cela recebendo poucas visitas, como sua comida e a visita de rin, ele andava de um lado para o outro, queria sair dali, iria sair dali, mais as grades tinham uma magia muito forte, logo ele vê rin chegar e ficar em sua frente, ela vira para o guarda e diz.

- **umsäumen Sie und läßt mich nur mit es, später wird Aufträge zu ihm erteilen**.( _saia e me deixe só com ele, depois lhe darei ordens_.)

O guarda assentiu com a cabeça e deixa o local, ela se vira para sesshoumaru e ele diz.

- lembre-se que não falo essa sua língua maluca!

- sesshoumaru querido, parece que está mais impaciente que nunca, o que te perturba?

-ficar trancado nesta cela como um misero humano, se era para ser assim preferiria continuar morto bruxa.

- oh, tens assuntos inacabados aqui, não pensas que tenho planos meu caro sesshoumaru?

- se os tem escondes muito bem bruxa.

- pare de chamar-me de bruxa youkai!

- como não chamar-lhe se é uma! Reviveste-me e ainda fizeste uma barreira para manter-me preso, o que queres comigo bruxa?

- fui piedosa contigo revivendo-lhe, quero vingar a morte de minha irmã feita por teu pai.

- vingar em mim?

- claro que não, em teu irmão, ele foi quem deu o golpe final, Yura merece ser vingada.

Por um instante ele pensou ter visto lágrimas no rosto a menina que disse.

- e você me ajudará.

- quem lhe disse isso bruxa?

- um trato.

- que trato?

- queres a menina não queres? Aquela que lhe foi tirada, ela iria voltar contigo lembra-te? Mais teu irmão te matou e pegou a menina.

-GRRRRRRRR.

- calma cachorrinho, a menina virou o ponto fraco dele também, pegaremos a mulher e eu o matarei, ela não terá serventia para mim, poderá ficar com ela.

- como terei certeza de que não me enganarás?

- não terá.

* * *

Kagome e inuyasha andavam pelo jardim, a barriga já ia começando a aparecer, mais ainda não de se notar, eles haviam marcado o casamento para a próxima semana, inuyasha estava sempre perto dela, ajudava a escolher tudo e até estava pintando o quarto do bebê, ela ria quando a tinta caia nele, estavam mais unidos que nunca, então kaede chega e diz.

- inuyasha-sama, vasculhamos em todos os locais, o corpo de sesshoumaru-sama realmente desapareceu.

Kagome arregala os olhos e diz.

- como? Há quanto tempo isso aconteceu?

- desde o dia da luta.

- por que não me contou?

- não achei que pudesse ter sumido deste jeito e então pedi para continuarem a procurar, sinceramente estou preocupado, o que aconteceu com ele?

- e eu é que sei?

- feh!

- inuyasha-sama, é melhor o senhor falar com os guardas, estão aterrorizados.

- sim kaede já vou, kagome não demore muito para ir para o seu quarto, tem que repousar.

- claro inuyasha.

Eles se beijam ternamente e ele vai com kaede, kagome pega uma flor e começa a andar em direção ao castelo quando ouve.

- kagome.

Ela fica rígida, não podia ser ela se vira e diz.

- você?

* * *

_capt pequeno._

_vamos lá por favorrrrrrrrrrrr............. leiam......_

_comentem_

_QUEM COMENTAR VAI TER O PRÓXIMO CAPT DEDICADO A ELA!_

_(chantagem!)_

_COMENTEM_

_BEIJÃO!_

_SOPHIE-SAMA_


	2. es toted das baby

_voltei._

_com a continuação de MEU AMOR POR VOCÊ, MINHA PERDIÇÃO._

_agora MEU AMOR POR VOCÊ, MINHA PERDIÇÃO PARTE II - O RETORNO DE SESSHOUMARU._

_a obcessão não acabou..._

CAPITULO 2

* * *

-inuyasha-sama e se sesshoumaru estiver vivo?

- eu não sei, é provável mais peço que ninguém fale isso perto de minha noiva, ela ficaria desesperada, como sabem sesshoumaru era seu antigo noivo e como posso dizer obcecado por ela.

- mais o que faremos?

- primeiro nós iremos reforçar a segurança do palácio e da minha noiva, mais ela não deve saber que está sendo vigiada entenderam?

Os guardas estavam desesperados, e então um aperto apareceu no coração de inuyasha e ele ouviu um grito e disse.

- KAGOME!

Ele começou a correr desesperado e quando chegou, viu kagome desmaiada nos braços de sesshoumaru, ele foi até ele pronto para dar um golpe mas sesshoumaru já estava atrás dele dando um soco em sua cabeça, inuyasha caiu desmaiado e sesshoumaru disse.

- aceite irmãozinho, nunca chegará aos meus pés.

Ele olha de novo para a garota em seus braços e diz.

- finalmente kagome, finalmente em meus braços de novo.

Ele pula o muro e começa a andar com a garota em seus braços, uma mulher aparece dizendo.

- sesshoumaru?

- Hai.

- meu nome é kagura e minha mestra mandou-me lhe levar para seu castelo, entre.

Uma carruagem apareceu, uma carruagem de nuvem negra, ele entrou com kagome nos braços e a mulher depois, ele disse.

- o que rin ainda quer comigo?

- não sei, ela apenas me mandou leva-lo ao seu encontro.

A carruagem começou a voar, ele logo avistou um castelo em cima de uma nuvem, eles chegaram e rin saiu de lá, ele pegou kagome e saiu logo em seguida kagura e rin disse.

-**kagura, Rock und ordnen einen Raum für sesshoumaru und ein anderes für das Mädchen, Teil, damit sie Nahrung, über sauberer Kleidung und Anruf kanna hinaus um dem Mädchen kümmern lassen, das schwanger ist, gehen kagura**.(_ o kagura, saia e arranja uma área para o sesshoumaru e outro para a menina, parte, de modo que deixe o cuidado do alimento, roupa limpa excedente e kanna ,para cuidar da menina que está grávida, vai kagura)_

Kagura disse.

- **Dame, ist notwendig, um toutossai zu benennen, um um dem Mädchen zu kümmern? ****Ich weiß daß kanna gehe bereits, um ihm zu kümmern, das mehr toutossai Doktor ist, muß ich es benennen, oder die gleiche Mrs geht, um dem Mädchen zu kümmern?(**_Senhora, é necessário, a fim designar o toutossai, o cuidado sobre a menina? Eu sei que que a kanna vai já, a fim importar-se o, devo eu chamar o doutor do toutossai para cuidar da menina, ou que vai a Sra. mesma, a fim se importar a menina?)_

Rin fez uma cara e disse.

-**es ****importiert nicht kagura, geht es und es bildet, was ich zu ihm bestellte**_.( kagura, não vai ele e dá forma, o que eu lhe requisitei.)_

Kagura assentiu, fez uma reverencia e disse.

- **es verzeiht mir Dame, ich bildet was sie im Augenblick bestellte, verzeiht mir**_**(** perdoa-me a senhora, os formulários de mim que requisitou neste momento, perdoa-me)_

Kagura saiu e rin disse.

- sesshoumaru, então esta é a menina que roubou o seu coração e o de seu irmão? Bonita.

- o que falou para kagura?

- nada demais.

- diga-me.

- pedi para arrumar seus quartos e pedir para fazer-lhes comida além de mandar kanna cuidar de sua noiva.

- e o que ela disse?

- me perguntou se precisava chamar toutossai para cuidar da menina.

- e?

- eu disse que não importava o que eu ia fazer e ela se desculpou tudo bem?

- já lhe disse para não falar nessas línguas na minha frente.

- mas é a única língua que ela sabe falar.

- não é.

- na verdade não, mas minha irmã me ensinou a falar apenas está língua com os criados.

- se não posso fazer nada, tudo bem.

Rin sorriu e disse,

-entre kagura já deve estar a arrumar o que lhe pedi e gostaria de dar algo a sua noiva que a deixará inconsciente por um tempo, tempo suficiente para realizarmos nossos planos sesshoumaru.

-Hai.

Eles entraram no palácio e seguiram até uma escada, desceram e andaram, eram vários corredores difícil de memorizar, o que rin pretendia? Perguntava-se sesshoumaru, ele viu uma porta e ela disse.

- tente abrir.

Ele colocou a mão na maçaneta e levou um choque, e ela disse.

- como vê nenhum youkai pode entrar ou sair.

- o que você quer rin?

- entre.

Ela abriu a porta e ele viu uma cama e medicamentos e ela disse.

- coloque a menina na cama.

Ele fez e ela pegou uma seringa, fez todo o processo e finalmente enfiou a seringa em kagome, com um sorriso maldoso e em seguida tirou, guardou tudo e disse.

- bom, agora falta pouco, sesshoumaru saia.

- por quê?

- vou lhe trocar as roupas, saia.

- não a nada aí que não tenha visto.

Ela ri maldosamente e diz.

- tolo, mais mesmo assim saia.

- não.

-**Rock**.-_saia_-

Sesshoumaru não entendeu, mas seu corpo não obedecia a seus comandos, ele saiu e ela fechou a porta, foi até a menina e disse,

- sakasa gami no yura, finalmente eu poderei fazer o que planejamos.

Ela pegou uma mecha do cabelo de yura e colocou na barriga de kagome e estendeu a mão sobre ela dizendo.

-**sakasa gami im yura, kommt zurück, zeigt mir Ihre Seele und bewohnt in diesem Körper, zeigt Ihre Energie, kommt es zurück und es hilft mir OH-Schwester, dieses zu zerstören, das Sie tötete und alles was es hat, gehen, wir haben nicht mehr Zeit, zurückkommt sakasa jetzt gami im yura, JETZT zurück!(**_o sakasa gami no yura, mostra-me seus retornos da alma e habita-os neste corpo, mostra sua energia, retorna-a e ajuda-me irmã destruir este qual a matou e tudo qual tem, não vamos, nós não temos não mais tempo, retornamos o sakasa gamo no yura, AGORA agora para trás!)_

De repente foi com uma fumaça mostrando vários acontecimentos passados passa-se por elas e apareceu finalmente à alma de yura, rin da um sorriso malicioso e Yura sorri e entra no corpo de kagome, kagome começa a tremer e rin pega a sua mão e diz.

- **es beruhigt das desolate Herz und den Vorhang der Rache, es beruhigt Sie OH- traurige Seele und verloren, Sie hat eine neue Möglichkeit, Sie beruhigt Sie, Sie betrachtet nach Innere von Ihnen und Sie nehmen durch Abfahrt diesen Körper, dann Sie haben ein neues, vorläufig Sie haben , das Sie Schwester wünschten, sossega Ihre Seele vorläufig, beruhigen Sie**_**.(** acalma o coração desolado e a cortina para baixo da vingança, ele acalma-o traga a alma e perde, você tem uma possibilidade nova, você acalma-o traga, você considerou em seguida para dentro de você e você faz exame pela partida deste corpo, então você tem um novo, provisional você tem , que você desejou à irmã, sossega sua alma provisional, acalma-o para baixo.)_

De repente à alma de yura sai do corpo de kagome e ela diz.

-**Schwester, wird nicht die korrekte Stunde, der Körper des Mädchens ist gutes mehr das Leben angekommen, das es hindert mich für wenig zählt**.( _A irmã, não se transforma a hora correta, que é corpo da menina que o mais bom a vida chegou, que o impede eu para poucos conta_.)

Yura olha para kagome confusa e Rin fala com raiva.

-**yura, was habe ich zu bilden den?(** _yura, que eu tenho que fazer?)_

Yura da um sorriso malicioso e rin senti algo muito ruim e yura diz.

-**es tötet das Baby**.(_mate o bebê_).

* * *

_errr_

_reviews?_

_**satoshi:** caham, como é? tipo assim... não, a II parte só tem 7 e a 3 está sendo escrita... NÃO ME MATE OU ME BATA! ONEGAI!(suspiro), desculpe, bem... espero que tenha gostado, que bom que gostou do sesshy na minha história._

_kissu_

_mandem reviews_

_bjs_

_sophie-sama_


End file.
